


Secret Feelings

by Felifli



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Desert Island AU, F/M, I want to make a different version of the second chapter, Lsp_1308 gave permission to me to make this fanfic so yeah, So this happens, Swimming together tho, The original idea of this au is theirs, This is somewhat an extra chapter of Third Time Lucky by Lsp1308, This is somewhat fluff with weirdo stuffs, of Lsp_1308
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felifli/pseuds/Felifli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Chat Noir saved Marinette from the ferocious Queen Bee, Marinette just bat him out and left Chat in a confused situation. Deciding to brush it off, he tried to take a time alone while relaxing. But maybe there's something is going to happen?</p><p>A side story of Third Time Lucky by Lsp_1308. Please read Third Time Lucky first before this fanfic (it could be a stand alone though but it will somehow gives you spoilers of the original fanfic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lsp_1308](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsp_1308/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Third Time Lucky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714619) by [Lsp_1308](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsp_1308/pseuds/Lsp_1308). 



> Heyyooo!! Felifli's here. I decided to make an alternate version of Third Time Lucky's second chapter. I want to make it like passionate-y feeling though but I think I failed at this fanfic! Just read it!! Gosh, hope I did great to satisfy you. Please leave a comment or review after reading this. Thank you!!

                He was sighing while walking toward a certain waterfall on the island he was living on. He has blonde hair with color as if it was mixed with golden. His sleeveless shirt and knee-length pants are mostly ragged due to him living out in the wild along with his friends: Kim, Nathanael, Max, and others.

            He looked back fast as soon as he heard a faint rustle behind him. His black cat ears twitched in surprise. He scanned behind him with his green forest eyes which has black mud around it with intent to conceal his real face.

            As soon as he thought it was clear, he continued his walk.

            Just before he just saved Marinette, a girl who recently came to the island, from Chloe, his first girlfriend who has blonde hair and blue eyes. Instead of saying ‘ _Thank you’_ to him, Marinette shoving him off as if it was Chat who hurt her, not Chloe.

            He himself doesn’t have a nice memory with Chloe. Despite she was his first friend and girlfriend, Chloe dumped him off while swearing that she will make his life in misery. He shook his head from his past and focused at the path he was walking on.

            He stopped himself and looked up to a fountain in front of him. Then, he started to take off his black shirt and pulled his shorts off.

            It was then he heard a yelp behind the bushes. “Who’s there?”

No response.

_This is it, Lila, Chloe. Stop stalking me like a suspicious stalker. You’re a bad one._

Without thinking about putting back his shorts, he pounced at the owner of the voice. He then found a neck near him and shoved it to a nearby tree and pushed himself to it, adding more force to it and not letting it go.

            “C-Chat…” The voice struggled. “I-It’s me…. Ma-Mari-Marinette!”

            Chat eyes widen at the name. He quickly released his grip and saw the weak girl on the ground, coughing and whimpering while rubbing her throat. “Mari?” He called, “Marinette?”

            He couldn’t believe what he saw. A girl with raven-colored hair, tied into twin tails. “Oh my,” He kneeled down while trying to comfort the girl in front of him. He felt guilty about thinking the girl as Lila—he gulped—or Chloe. “I’m so sorry, Mari. I thought you’re Lila.” He stopped for a moment, “or Chloe.”

            Marinette eventually stopped her coughs and looked to Chat’s eyes. “Y-yeah, I’m totally fine.” Chat thought about bringing her to the waterfall. After deciding, he curled his hands around Marinette’s waist and lifted her up. “H-Hey!!”

            Chat began to walk toward the waterfall as Marinette complained while smacking his arms playfully. Chat just shrugged all of it with a giggle while carrying her to the waterfall.

            Once he put her on the grassy side on the waterfall, they changed a playful glance for a while until Marinette broke it by taking off her orange beach dress.

            Chat—who was totally surprised—widen his eyes with his face turning into red, “P-Princess… wh-what are you doing?” He asked slowly while trying to maintain his face straight. However even the most clueless person on earth will know that he failed on it.

            “Oh?” She was left on her pink bikini and she walked slowly toward the man, “Just want to take a bath here.” She said and pulling her ribbons, leaving her shoulder-length hair loosen up. “Care to join me, _Mon minou?”_ She leant out her right hand to Chat.

Chat dazed for a moment at her but shook it and gave her a small smile. “With pleasure.” He took her hand and dragged her to the waterfall’s pool.

            The water was warm, making the two relaxed as soon as they entered the pool. Chat sat on the rocks near the edge while staring at Marinette intently as she swam under the waterfall.

            _Was she this gorgeous before?_ Chat hummed silently and swayed his head away from Marinette, not wanting her to see him staring at her.

            “So, Chat…” Marinette called slowly and made Chat’s head perked up at her. “I’ve been thinking… How long have you stayed here?”

            That question made Chat himself unsure, he wanted to answer it but he just didn’t know how to answer it. “Sorry… I can’t really explain it to you.”

            Marinette hummed, signing that she understood what he means. “Who is Queen Bee?” Her voice faltered, as if she regretted what she asked earlier to Chat Noir. With a hesitant tone, she said a little apology to the blonde-haired man.

            “She’s my former friend.” He said bluntly, but slowly. “Or maybe former girlfriend.”

            Marinette pursed her lips as she swam toward Chat. She sat beside him quietly, “I see… Sorry about asking that.” Chat closed his eyes for a moment and let out a silent sigh. “I must’ve brought unpleasant memories about her.”

            Chat stole a glance at Marinette and put his arm around Marinette’s shoulders. “There’s nothing to be sorry for.” He dragged her along with him to the pool. “Let’s chill out maybe? Below the waterfall.” Marinette nodded slowly and silently tailing Chat.

            Even below the waterfall, they stood below it in silence. That is, until Chat broke the ice. “Mari, there’s nothing for you to be sorry for.” Chat sighed, making Marinette looked up at him.

            “Yeah but still…” Marinette hesitantly said, afraid to touch any sore subjects.

            Chat let out a louder sigh and put his palms on both of Marinette’s shoulders. “Look,” He said, “what might happened to me and Chloe is not your problem right now. I’ll tell you when the time has come, kay? So…” he felt his cheeks warm as he tried to say things straight.

“Let’s enjoy the waterfall and forget about other things.” Marinette looked up at him and nodded while giving him an encouraging smile.

            After a while they enjoyed themselves below the waterfall—including all those splashing and drowning each other in a playful manner—they eventually relaxed themselves. Chat looked at Marinette who was talking about how she actually likes things like fashion with full enthusiasm.

            With an orange sunset coming near, he looked at Marinette who looked like she shone with holy light. He saw Marinette’s face looked towards him with a wide smile. He heard about what Marinette said to him but he found something more interesting.

            Her glossy pink lips.

            He took her chin without a care of everything around him.

            “Chat…?” A slow and beautiful goddess-like voice called to him.

            He tilted his face slowly and close the gap between their lips.

            A sheer of silence shoved over them, leaving a wide-eyed Marinette and a calm Chat in silence as they parted. Chat released his grip on her chin and stared at her eyes intently—with passion.

            “Chat?”

            Marinette’s voice eventually made him realize about what he did. He scratched his nice nervously, “Uhh, Mari, I—“

            Marinette smiled mischievously, “So you actually like me?”

            Chat brushed it off by saying “Is that even a question?” and quietly swam to the edge of the pool and pulled himself out. He lent out a hand to Marinette and pulled her out. “Come on, princess, let’s go!”

            Marinette hauled their clothes and looked at him confusedly, “Where to?”

            “A place with a more beautiful scenery.” Chat smirked and swooped Marinette off as he carried her in the infamous bridal style. “The beach. But before that, let’s change our clothes into something more com _furr_ table.”

            Marinette giggled at him, “Never thought you would be a person with lame puns.” Chat shot a playful glare at her.

            “Fine then, minou, let’s get going and make more nice times between us.”


End file.
